


The Ferret That Brought Us Together

by Snapeaholic394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Ferrets, M/M, Pet Store, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapeaholic394/pseuds/Snapeaholic394
Summary: Cute and fluffy one shot. Scorpius wants a pet ferret. Draco is cringing. Harry helps out. Later, Draco and Harry learn a lot about each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Ferret That Brought Us Together

"Scorpius, I said no," Draco sighed exasperatedly.

"But, Papa, I want him!" Scorpius pouted. "You told me I can have a pet!"

"Scorp, you can have any pet you want," Draco knelt in front of his son. "Except that _thing_. It's creepy."

"Hey, there, Malfoy," Harry approached the Malfoy duo quietly. Behind him stood two little boys with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. "Sevy, Siri, go and look at the snakes and lizards. I'll be over there in a moment."

"Okay, Daddy," the boys said in unison as they hurried over to the reptiles.

"Hello, Potter," Draco said coolly, shaking the man's hand. He and Harry had made peace after the war, but they were far from being friends. "I see your children are pet shopping as well."

"Severus wants a lizard and Sirius wants a snake," Harry grinned as he watched them stop at each tank and examine the animals.

"You named your son after my godfather?" Draco said with a slightly confused look.

Harry blushed and grinned. "Yep. Severus Jade and Sirius James. Sev picked Sevy's middle name."

"Hm," Draco eyed him suspiciously. "Well, don't let me keep you. I'm just trying to convince my son that a ferret is an inappropriate pet."

"Allow me," Harry said as he took Draco's place in front of the fair haired child. "Hello, Scorpius, I'm Harry. I was one of your Papa's classmates."

"Hello, Harry," Scorpius greeted him brightly. "Why doesn't Papa like ferrets?"

"Watch it, Potter," Draco hissed.

Harry held a hand up to Draco, and then turned his attention back to Scorpius. "You see, Scorpius, when your Papa and I were Fourth Years, this mean man pretended to be a teacher and snuck into the school. He got mad at your Papa and turned him into a ferret."

"Poor Papa," Scorpius said as he hugged Draco. 

"Come now, Potter, I did somewhat deserve it," Draco mumbled.

"Yes, you deserved punishment. But, not like that," Harry disagreed. "At the time, I got quite a laugh out of it. Now, I see things differently. He didn't do that to protect me from whatever you would have done. He did it to humiliate you. He crossed the line."

"Well, he was in league with my darling Aunt Bella," Draco sneered. "We're not talking about an upstanding member of society."

"That much we can agree on," Harry returned Draco's sneer. 

Draco nodded and then turned his attention back to Scorpius. "I'll let you get the ferret."

"I don't want you to be sad, Papa!" Scorpius told him as he raised his arms to be picked up.

Draco smiled brightly as he perched his little boy on his hip. "I won't be, my little Scorpion. You deserve to have the pet you want." 

"Thank you Papa!" the little boy said delightedly. 

"Thank you, Potter," Draco held out his hand again. Harry nodded and shook it.

"Daddy, come look at this lizard!" Severus called excitedly. 

"Coming, bud!" Harry called. "Hey, Malfoy?"

"Draco," Draco corrected.

"Draco, would you and Scorpius like to come to lunch with us? I'm taking my boys to McDonald's for happy meals and playtime," Harry offered.

"I'd like that very much, Harry," Draco nodded. "We'll be waiting over here with Scorpius's new ferret."

"Ferris," Scorpius proclaimed.

"Ferris the ferret," Draco shook his head and smiled. " _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ is a good movie so I can live with that."

"You've seen a Muggle film?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"Lots of them," Draco said proudly. "I live a life with a Muggle/Magical balance involved. I want Scorpius to understand both cultures. He attends a Muggle school." Harry just smiled as he headed over to where his sons impatiently waited.

**********************************************************************

Soon, Larry the lizard and Sneaky the snake joined Ferris the ferret in the backseat of a Muggle taxi. "What do you say we get lunch brought to us, and let the boys play in my backyard?" Harry suggested.

"Please Papa? I like Siri and Sevy!" Scorpius asked quietly.

"As long as you take a nap, we can spend the day," Draco told him.

"I promise!" Scorpius gave Draco an awkward one armed hug. The other arm was wrapped around Ferris's cage.

"Okay, boys, let's get your pets settled first," Harry called. 

"I'll get lunch ordered," Draco offered.

"Thanks. I'll help Scorpius find a place for Ferris to stay," Harry said as he led the boys upstairs.

"Harry, is that you?" a voice called from the basement stairs. 

"Severus?" Draco called back.

"Dragon, what are you doing here?" Severus greeted him with a small smile and a brief, but warm hug.

"So this is why Scorp and I have been seeing less of you the past six months," Draco teased and snickered at his godfather's blush. "Harry and I ran into each other at the pet shop. My son is the proud owner of Ferris the ferret."

"Given your history, I never thought you'd ever allow that," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Harry told him briefly and in a very child friendly way why I don't like them. The more I thought about it the more I realized that it happened a long time ago and I shouldn't deprive my child of the pet he wants," Draco explained.

"Fatherhood's softened you. I like it," Severus patted him on the shoulder.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?" Draco asked.

"If you don't mind," Severus replied. "Where are you getting it from?"

"McDonald's," Draco said as he began logging into the ordering app on his phone.

"20 piece McNugget and a large Sprite," Severus told him. "I'm going to wash up and see the boys' pets."

******************************************************

Draco's inkling about the status of Harry and Severus's relationship was confirmed when Severus came down carrying Harry's children while Harry followed carrying Scorpius. Both boys had his undivided attention as they told him about their day. Severus's expression was soft and full of joy and love.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is our other dad," Sirius introduced them. "He Dopted us!"

"Adopted, love," Severus corrected gently. 

"Yeah, that," Sirius grinned. "We got a mummy and two daddies!"

"Now, that's a story I'd love to hear over lunch," Draco chuckled. 

Once they had the boys fed, and occupied playing kickball, Draco turned expectantly to the couple. "I knew the two of you were friends. And it wasn't easy getting to that point. When did it become.... well this? And who's the boys' mother?"

"Ginny Weasley," Harry answered with a fond smile. "Long story short, Gin and I are both gay. We wanted kids, but neither of us were ready for a relationship so we decided to co-parent together. We went to a Muggle fertility clinic and after six months of trying, it was a success. Severus was there through Gin's pregnancy, and he helped deliver them. We began dating when they were a year old. When he proposed last year, Gin and I asked him to be the boys' third parent. We always agreed that we wanted partners who loved our boys as much as they love us. And Sev does."

"I do. Very much," Severus kissed Harry softly. He then smiled apologetically at Draco. "I hope you aren't angry that I didn't tell you, Dragon. Harry and I wanted to be absolutely sure this was for keeps before we told anyone. And we both want a long engagement, so we've been going back and forth about when to tell everyone closest to us. We don't plan on going public until after we're married."

"So besides Ginny, who all knows?" Draco asked, feeling a mix of understanding and hurt. 

"Ron and Hermione are the only others. Ron's been great surprisingly. He told me it took Charlie years to come out as gay and when he did, the guy he brought home had been with him for nearly four years." Harry had underestimated his best friend. Ron had a tendency to get mad at Harry, avoid him a bit, come back around, and repeat. Case in point: when Ginny began IVF treatments. He and Harry nearly stopped being friends. This time, he was right where Harry needed him. Harry was thrilled to see how much his best friend had grown. 

"Speaking of Charlie," Draco said as his phone began ringing. "Hello? Hey there. You'll never guess who I'm with. Potter and your nephews. Yes, he just told me. Let me ask."

"Could Charlie come by for a bit?"

"Sure. We were planning to tell him next anyway so we'll just do it now," Harry looked at Severus. Severus took his hand and kissed the back of it. 

"He said it's fine. See you in a bit." Draco grinned in a very unMalfoy way as he hung up.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with news," Severus smirked teasingly. 

"You're not married?" Harry asked as the puzzle began clicking in his mind.

Draco shook his head. "I'm gay. Scorpius was born via a surrogate. I didn't want to enter into a loveless marriage just to have a child. My mother did, and look how well that turned out!" Narcissa's belief that Lucius would one day love her the way she loved him was a sore spot for Draco. He'd always believed his mother could find the love she deserved if she tried, and he was disappointed that she wouldn't even consider it. 'Til death do we part' she'd always tell him when he mentioned her getting a divorce and meeting someone else. He was no longer on speaking terms with his father and he saw his mother infrequently.

"That was one of many Pureblood customs I found to be idiotic," Severus said darkly. "They call it finding suitable mates, I call it indoctrination and alienation. Lucius tried to arrange one for me because he thought I was in love with Harry's mother. Bah! She was like a sister to me, nothing more. Then, that imbecile Pettigrew got ahold of Lucius's suspicions, told Harry's ridiculous father it was a fact, and then I never had a moment's peace!" Severus gave Harry a guilty look. "I'm sorry I said that."

"No, you're not," Harry kissed him briefly. "It's okay. I accepted a long time ago that my father was very good to some people and an absolute terror to others. You don't have to worry I'll be cross with you for telling me the more unflattering things about him. He was hardly perfect, and I'm happy you don't pretend he was like other people did when I first came to Hogwarts."

"I'm hardly deserving of you, your love, or your forgiveness," Severus said reverently. "I absolutely cherish you."

"Water under the bridge," Harry kissed Severus's engagement ring. "It took a lot of therapy and shouting matches to get here, but it was worth it. I'd gladly do it all again."

"Aw, my Harrykins is in love!" Charlie mock gushed from the doorway. "I knew you were seeing someone and have been for awhile. Nervous about everyone knowing, eh?"

"Yeah, a bit," Harry admitted. 

"I'm in the same boat," Charlie said as he sat down next to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Draco and I have been seeing each other almost a year, and we're planning on moving in together. Hopefully Ronnie doesn't have a stroke."

********************************************************************

"So, I'm getting two Slytherins for in laws?" Ron concluded. They'd invited him, Hermione, and their daughter Rose over for dinner. "You could've done worse."

"Thanks for that rousing endorsement," Draco teased without malice. "Harry's right about you. You've definitely changed. You're more level headed."

"I try my best. Got to set a good example for Rosie," Ron's whole face lit up as he watched his little girl help the boys build a castle out of Legos.

"You've changed too," Hermione noted quietly. "Harry told me you are teaching Scorpius about Muggle living. I'm impressed."

"Thank you...." Draco trailed off, unsure what to call her.

"It's okay to call me Hermione," she said patiently.

"Thank you, Hermione," Draco tried again.

"You're very welcome, Draco," Hermione said brightly. "So, is Charlie coming home or are you and Scorpius moving to Romania?"

"I'm coming home," Charlie answered. "I'm going to be working at the Scamander Nature Preserve with Rolf and Luna. I'm in charge of helping new arrivals get settled."

****************************************************

Molly Weasley beamed as she hugged Harry, Severus, Charlie, and Draco. Severus and Draco were surprised, but happy to get her acceptance. "My baby's coming home, and my other one is getting married! I do wish you both had told me sooner, but I understand dears!"

"Severus and I will let you know when we begin wedding planning," Harry promised. "It wouldn't be the same without you." Harry looked around the room at his adopted family. "It wouldn't be the same without any of you." He smiled as Ginny walked in holding hands with Alicia Spinnett. She winked and bent down to scoop up the boys.

"I propose a toast," Arthur said as he raised his glass. "To family."

"To family," everyone echoed.

"And to Ferris," Charlie grinned. "The ferret that brought us together."

"To Ferris," everyone repeated. They all began to laugh as said ferret made a beeline for Draco, demanding attention. They awwwed and cooed as Draco scooped him up with one hand and Scorpius with the other. All was well.


End file.
